Do You Wanna Teach Me Magic?
by FlynnieG
Summary: A Sofia the First Fanfic in a sort of Frozen AU. After an accident, Cedric can't let Sofia back into his workshop. But, she's still there asking his if he wants to give her a magic lesson, like he used to. The song is to the tune of Do You Wanna Build a Snowman.


**A/N: This is a story idea I had that just wouldn't leave my head. I guess you could qualify this as a song fic, because Sofia is singing to the tune of 'Do you Wanna Build a Snowman,' but isn't singing that. She's singing my version, I call 'Do you Wanna Teach Me Magic.'**

** Special "Holla' "to Brielle-Watterson for being a sort of a make-shift, Beta reader.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sofia the First or the tune of 'Do you Wanna Build a Snowman.'**

Sofia was a Princess in Enchancia, and one of her closest friends was her Royal Sorcerer, Cedric. She would always try to go up to his workshop, so he could teach her magic. He always acted like he didn't want her there, but he actually enjoyed the company.

One day, she went up to his workshop and knocked on his door, "Oooh, Mr. Ceedric?"

Cedric rolled his eyes, turned to his pet raven, Wormwood, and mumbled, "Here we go again." Wormwood cawed in agreement. The Sorcerer opened up his door and looked down at the little Princess. She smiled, "Hi, Mr. Ceedric! How are you?"

"Eh, what does it matter?" Cedric grumbled. "What d'ya want? Magic lessons, again?"

Sofia giggled, "If you don't mind."

"Alright," Cedric said, letting the Princess in. "Let's get this over with."

He lead her over to his work table, which was cluttered with books, opened up to random pages, scattered papers and pens and a variety of magical items. He brought over a chair and put it next to his. He then cleared off a small space for them to work at. Cedric gave Sofia a wand and began flipping through pages in his spellbook, "Suppose I can teach you how to control snow and ice, but it is rather advanced."

"I can do it!" Sofia said, cheerfully.

"Well, we shall see," Cedric said, stopping at the page he was looking for. He lifted his wand in the air and began waving it around. "When controlling ice and snow, you must be sure to say the spell slowly, otherwise there can be severe consequences."

"Like what, Mr. Ceedric?" Sofia said, placing a hand to her chin.

"Well, I've heard that it can give someone the ability to freeze someone else's heart," Cedric shook his head, "But, I'd rather not find out."

He wove his wand in the air and said, "Titicia Nooroco. Titicia Moro. Let the snowflakes shimmer and glow!"

Sofia watched in awe as tiny flakes began gently falling from the ceiling. She smiled, "This is amazing!"

"Yes, well. I'd better stop it. I don't want my workshop covered in this stuff." He looked over at Sofia, twirling around in the snow and sighed, "Alright, I suppose we can keep it going for a while."

She jumped up and down as she clapped and cheered. Wormwood began brushing the snow off his wings. He hated the stuff and small piles of snow were already forming all around the workshop. Sofia jumped into one and began making a snow angel, "Come on, Mr. Ceedric! This is fun!"

Cedric crossed his arms, "I'd rather not. It would just get my clothes wet." He turned around and began brushing the snow off of his books when he felt something cold and wet hit the back of his neck. "Hey!" He turned around quickly to see Sofia giggling. He thought about scolding her about how little Princesses should respect their elders, but instead began scooping up the snow from his desk and molding it in his hands, "Think you'll just get away with something like that?"

He gave his snowball a soft toss and it hit the Princess on the chest. She laughed and returned fire.

The two continued their snow games for hours. After their snowball fight, Sofia and Cedric made snow angels and then they built castles. Cedric even conjured up a sled and they made a little hill so they could ride down.

Cedric began rolling up another snowball in his hands, "You may have won the last battle, but this one will be mine!"

He turned around, his freshly-made snowball in his hand. As he prepared to throw it, he saw Sofia collapsed in the snow. He slowly walked up to her, "Sofia?" There was no response. "Sofia?" He said, a little louder. Cedric gently lifted the child's head and saw that her eyes were shut, her body letting out intermittent shivers.

Cedric realized that Sofia had been in this cold for far too long, and unlike him, she didn't have any sort of robe or coat to keep her warm. He gasped as he saw her fingers, which were beginning to turn a very faint shade of blue.

"Cedric," Baileywick walked into the doorway, looking at his pocketwatch. "Have you seen Princess Sofia?" He gasped as he saw the child, lying in the snow, "What on Earth happened?"

"It doesn't matter," Cedric said, picking up Sofia. "Get her into bed. She's not well."

Baileywick took Sofia in his arms and raced off. Cedric put his hand over his face and sighed, "Oh, no."

The King and Queen called in the best doctor in the whole kingdom to help Sofia. He diagnosed her with Frostbite, but he said it was just a small case and could be cured. Sofia was in her room for a whole month. being treated. As the end of the month came closer, the King told Cedric that he was not to let Sofia in his workshop ever again, so she could be kept safe and so nothing like this would ever happen again. Cedric reluctantly agreed.

After the month was over, when she had nothing else to do, Sofia would skip merrily up Cedric's stone steps and ask him if they could have a magic lesson. But, every time, Cedric knew he couldn't risk hurting the Princess again, so he kept her out. But, almost every day, she would be there again, asking him the same thing.

_"Mr Ceedric?_

_Do you wanna teach me magic?_

_Come on, let's go and cast._

_I never see you anymore,_

_Come out the door._

_I know we'll have a blast!_

_"You were such a great teacher,_

_And then, you stopped._

_I wish you would tell me why!_

_"Do you wanna teach me magic?_

_I really wanna learn some magic!"_

Cedric looked down at his wand and thought of the day when he nearly froze the child to death. "Go away, child!" He hissed through the door.

Sofia sighed, "Okay, bye."

* * *

Sometimes, Sofia would hold her wand in her hand and wonder why Cedric wouldn't see her anymore. Was it something she did?

After six months of being sorcerer-less, Sofia still came to Cedric's door and asked him if she could come in.

_"Do you wanna teach me magic,_

_Or let me watch the potions brew?_

_Every day, you leave me standing here._

_You know, we're friends, I'd never do the same to you!"_

Sofia waited for an answer, but she didn't hear anything on the other side of the door. She sighed. Why wouldn't he answer?

_"I'm getting awful lonely._

_Please let me in!_

_I wanna learn by your side!"_

She knocked on his door, chanting, "Cee-dric. Cee-dric. Cee-dric. Cee-dr-"

"I told you yesterday, no!" The Sorcerer scowled.

"Okay, Mr. Ceedric. I'll come back later," Sofia slunked away, her head hung low.

Cedric turned to Wormwood and shook his head, "She keeps coming back, Wormy. Why won't she just leave me be?"

* * *

Sofia would spend her spare time with her animal friends, her friends and sometimes just alone by herself. As the days flew by, Sofia began going to Cedric's door less and less. Each time she came, he would just say no, so why did she even bother?

Finally, after a whole year of not seeing her Royal Sorcerer, and two months of not even coming to his door, Sofia tried once more.

"_Mr. Ceedric?_

_Please, I know you're in there._

_Why do you always have to hide?_

_I know I should stop coming,_

_and I'm trying too,_

_but I wanna learn with you._

_Let me inside!"_

Sofia waited for some form of acknowledgment, but there wasn't any.

_"Remember all those lessons,_

_we used to have?_

_Will the next one just never come?!"_

She leaned up, her back against the door and whispered, "Will you please just teach me magic?"

The Princess put her head in her hands and squeezed herself tightly between her knees. On, the other side of the door, Cedric was sitting on his chair, listening to the child plead for him to open the door. He wanted to, oh, how he wanted to. He wanted to teach her all kinds of magic and let his little friend see him, just like she wanted, but he knew that Sofia's safety had to come first.

The Princess sighed, "Goodbye, Mr. Ceedric." Sofia stood up and walked down the stairs, as she glumly said goodbye to her friend, for what was actually the last time.

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed that, and tell me how it was! Pretty pretty please?!**


End file.
